rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Xavier Rovin
Xavier Rovin is a 20 years old Human male that was born in Asgarnia during the 5th age. He is known amoungust his family for his fighting skills and showing no mercy. He is very serious but has a sense of humor, though it may be darker then some might be comfortable with. Apperance Xavier stands at 5'11 and weighs 145 lbs he is lean and agile. He is normally seen wearing a hood and a insulated mask over his face to conceal his appearance. His armour consists of two layers. The first is a thin painted Mithril layer that covers the torso and shoulders. This metal is also on the wristguards over his red longsleeve shirt. The second layer consists of hard leather fitted to his body and worn directly under the thin Mithril plating. The lower half of his body consists of a partial robe bottom that cuts off below the knees. This robe bottom is specially made and has a single layer, the fabric is woven around the Mithril securing it tightly to the robe. His guantlets are made of painted mithril, along with his spike boots. Biography Xavier was born into the Jack branch of the Rovin family. His father was Stary Rovin a respectable Rovin some could say. He lived with his father until he was the age of 4, but that all changed when his father mysteriously disappeared never to be seen or heard from again after sending Xavier off to his mother's. All Xavier had to remember from his father was a name and the stories he was told when he was younger. Now Xavier lived with his mom who taught him the basics that his father never did. She taught him to hunt, fight, and even pickpocket. He practiced these for years on the outskirts of Port Sarim until he was the age if 9. Tragedy struck and Xavier's mother was trapped in their house and burned alive by a group of Zamorakian mages, Xavier at the time was staying at a friends house. Upon hearing the news of his house catching fire he rushed home to find it gone, there was nothing but ash left. Upset and now alone Xavier took the skills he learned and used them to survive for the next 6 years living off the land, stealing, and fighting in order to survive. At the age of 15 Xavier was living in the Burthorpe area and he found a group of people who were being attacked by trolls and helped them get away, he found out afterwards that they were Rovins aswell and offered him a place to stay with them up in the Mountains near Rellekka. He agreed and this is where he spent the next few months helping maintain an guard the camp with the Grey family who was hired by Avery Enterprises to guard the campsite. The months flew by and Xavier got tired of the same old same old quick, he moved to Yannille and joined up with Eden Syvian and his legionare training under Aryl. After the battle at Burthorpe between the Sicarius and Yanille now living in the Burthorpe Area, Xavier advanced in ranks and joined Eden's Praetorian Guard and served at his side. No more then a month into his new job as a Praetorian Guard he recieves a letter from Paula that his family is moving from the Mountain Camp and back to their home in Piscatoris. He decides to ensure that his family gets there safely and tags along with them. Once outside the gate of the Piscatoris they are greeted by the Nocte family who seemed to be expecting them and a few of them began to get violent when they learned that the Rovins were there to reclaim their homeland. A casuality that resulted in a fatal injury on the Nocte's side of things when Achillies Nocte got hostile and decided to draw his weapons on the Rovins. He was shot down in his tracks before he could even do harm to anyone. Xavier then returned home to Burthorpe and attended a party hosted by Eden for the citizens of the Kingdom now known as Monvallis though he didn't stay long, shortly into the party he got into a heated argument with a man about his age named Arrin Syvian over the incident with the Nocte Family. He was then dragged out of the party along with Arrin. After this Xavier decided he needed more training and put his skills to the ultimate test. He set off into the Karamja Jungle and got rid of all forms of communications, it was as if he dropped off the face of Gielinor for the next few years. Xavier returned a few years later and is now 20 living with his family. Category:Characters Category:Rovin Category:Male Category:Humans